


Internet Connection Bonus: Gavin gets a tumblr

by jflawless



Series: Internet Connection [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jflawless/pseuds/jflawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets a tumblr and he and Michael act super gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Connection Bonus: Gavin gets a tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> can be read without reading any other part of internet connection if wanted, just a fluffy little bonus chapter. 
> 
> originally posted on haloking83.tumblr.com

[[x](http://a-ginger-snap.tumblr.com/post/56268412766)]

[[x](http://impactings.com/post/59142210727)]

[[x](http://i-wanna-flyy-awayy.tumblr.com/post/65396288837)]

[[x](http://milky-screams.tumblr.com/post/62677667587)]

[[x](http://donutcats.tumblr.com/post/75639116539/a-true-relationship-is-two-imperfect-people)]

[[x](http://roosterteeth.me/post/75647857690)]

[[x](http://roosterteeth.me/post/70022982060)]

[[x](http://tophersoasis.tumblr.com/post/72411011015/drowsynight-sext-you-look-like-the-universe)] [[x](http://roosterteeth.me/post/71730528970)]


End file.
